creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
The 6th
I am cat, but humans call me Argyll. I am with six of them, in a house. Four of them human, are small, many boys, and one small girl. Small Girl feeds me but I have to sit down, another hits me if I want eat but all pet me when I want. Alpha male, I call him Man with Hands. I like him, he doesn't feed me but he pets good. So does Angry Boy. Sometimes feeds but he's mean--sometimes--when I want food. Hard to tell. Angry Boy alone cries a lot after yelling, likes sharp things, bleeds a lot. Not like Sad Girl, she bleeds more. I think Angry Boy angry at her. She's always in room, watching. She stays and sometimes awake at night. She pets good. Sad girl nice but never talks. They eat, I eat, but I don't get fed sometimes. Not even Sad Girl. They sit at table when eating, but Sad Girl not there. She doesn't like there but is still lonely. Everyone mad at her? Is she hungry? I go to her for food but she never has none. Sometimes eats rice from can but female of Man with Hands' got angry. Sad Girl eats what is left after night food. She is skinny. Skinny Sad Girl goes away outside at morning, and I watch her. Cat angry, cat sad. Cat want out too. She waving at me, wanting me go out too but humans don't let me. I cry out to her and Sad Girl is sadder. More lonely but comes back in house at orange sky time to play. She follows me into Angry Boy room when his door is open. He's on clicking screen (computer) always so I sleep until he is wet and tired. Humans turn out light when go to sleep but he turns on light, leaves clicking screen and other noises on. Door is left open many times so Sad Girl comes in to pet me. She sometimes wants to play so I leave room to play. Sometimes Angry Boy wakes up, does strange thing in bed sometimes. He goes to brother's room, looking for food? Sad Girl is in bathroom so he goes back to bed til she comes out. Angry Boy goes in bathroom. Door is open, I go in. Angry Boy on water bowl chair. His eyes are small in dark but mouth his wide. Happy to see me, sometimes pets me. He is more nice at night, he is like a cat. Sad Girl comes back but Angry Boy keeps petting me. Sad Girl sad when she sees hurt on his arms and says nothing. When Angry Boy sleeps, she stays whole night, watching him. I want to play but she doesn't. She goes out room, turns off lights in the hallway. Sometimes goes in Loud Brother and Little girl room, to bother Small Girl and sometimes Loud Brother. I follow and when she leaves, I follow but I don't see her in the living room so I think she went into Man with Hand's room. The door is close so I can't get in. I sleep on nice chairs in living room. At morning, everyone wakes up, goes to bathroom, eats. but Angry Boy sleeps. Angry Boy doesn't eat in morning, and Sad Girl, so I get fed by Small Girl. Everyone leaves house except for Angry Boy and Sad Girl. Angry Boy sleeps for a while until sun is bright. He goes to kitchen to eat sometimes, and sometimes eats small, white cat food in orange capsule. It sounds nice, and I want one but he never gives me one. I am hungry, I am lonely. I want Sad Girl but she is still in Man with Hands' room. Door is closed so she can't get out. Angry Boy sometimes opens door but I can't get in. I use to but I thought saw another cat outside, but confused I bit female Man with Hands' sleep with. He was angry but Sad Girl was laughing. I can't be in Man with Hands' room anymore but Sad Girl can be. I don't know what she does in there. Sometimes she comes out when Man with Hands comes back to the house, sometimes no. Angry Boy sometimes goes in there, but in the morning he walks quietly. Sad Girl is sleeping? I watch outside room, hoping to see Sad Girl. Sometimes Angry Boy leaves door open, and many times she comes out to play. At orange sky time, few times Small Girl goes in there to watch big screen (TV) and Sad Girl follows. Big screen is new in Man with Hands' room, I was sad Sad Girl liked that more than me now. She almost never comes out, so I go to Angry Boy's room for petting or sleeping. He's nice still but more bloody. Bloody again because he stopped playing with sharp things for many days. Man with Hands' is sad. One day men in black came. They smell like outside and went inside Angry Boys room. Door was closed until they took Angry Boy away. Humans sad without Angry Boy but Sad Girl was laughing but no one saw. She stayed in Angry Boy's room until three days later, Angry Boy came back. Sad Girl angry. Angry Boy sees her angry, and five days slept in living room. Sixth day, he goes in room when she wasn't looking. Sad Girl very angry but left. I saw less and less of Sad Girl then, almost always in Man with Hands' room. I think so but when she gets out she is in Angry Boys' room when he is on clicking screen. He hears her but ignores her. So does Small Girl. Small Girl sitting where Angry Boy sleeps every time Sad Girl has more stories to tell. It is strange because they are listening to her speak. Sad girl good at sounding different but sometimes does not like it when they laughed at her. She was getting attention more and more still and getting closer to Angry Boy. Very close. One day, Angry Boy was alone, listening to her. Small Girl had left for a little. Angry Boy was listening to her speak and this time she spoke in her own voice. Ever since Sad Girl speak, I could hear her, I could understand her but she didn't look as bad as she did now speaking to Angry Boy. She said to him before story began "I see you soon. In the bathroom." Angry Boy did not laugh, still did not turn off the lights or turn off clicking screen. One night I saw her when he went to bathroom before closed door when he left. She was bloody. She had eyes big as mine now, and no bottom mouth and two small holes for a nose. She was not human but still no one noticed. She was in the mirror curling hands at me (coaxing) but the door closed shut. Angry Boy didn't wake up the next morning when humans left. No one home but Angry Boy again. He still sleeping but I still heard Man with Hands' slam. I jumped but Angry Boy did not wake up. When he did later, I was running around. Sad Girl pushed heavy thing, almost killing me. Angry Boy heard but Sad Girl had already picked up heavy thing, put it back. I told Angry Boy it was Sad Girl, Sad Girl wants to kill me. He pet me but did nothing. He went to room, pulling blanket from where he sleeps. A fluffy teddy bear drop in his room. He saw it but did nothing and took blankets to outside room (garage). When he came back, he saw fluffy toy now sitting on floor outside bathroom. But he closed door to bathroom. . . He looked at me, and even when he doesn't understand, I told him "Sad Girl is there." She always was, when Angry Boy was alone, and always will be. Category:Animals Category:Ghosts